dcrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Jasp R Us Intro Solo
This is the first solo for Jasper Jones' time as a Gothamite Robin. I am Robin His left eye twitches three times before Jasper fights the weight of the blankets to fumble around for his phone. (What time...) One eye cracks open to wince at the intense glow of the screen. 3:22 AM. Underneath the white digits, a string of message notifications blink for his attention. A new one chimes and Jasper groans as his other eye's slumber is interrupted. NEST: Repeat: Armed robbery in progress. Convenience store. Two, armed with handguns. Jasp, I think you're the closest. Step up? The teen opens his jaw to lose some of that sleepy stiffness. So much for sleeping more than three hours tonight. He types his reply. Yea, on it. Practiced hands unzip the backpack under the bed in the dark. A black and gold sleeveless hoodie is thrown on as Jasper fastens fingerless gloves with their Velcro straps. Trading gym short for black pants, Jasper pulls on red sneakers and ties a red bandana over the lower half of his face before flipping his hood over his head. He could never remember the name of this sort of weapon. It looks like one of those sticks that that Nightwing dude uses but there's a little handle sticking out perpendicular, about a quarter of the way down. Jasper just calls them F-Sticks because it almost makes a F and there's no other letter closer. With one F-Stick clasped tightly in his left hand and his phone temporarily held in his mouth, the sixteen year old opens his window, which is lubed up so there's no creaks, and jumps on top of the fairly wide ledge below. Wincing at the dull thump of landing, he doesn't wait to see if anyone hears as he makes his way down to the sidewalk. Unlocking his bicycle off the rack, he starts pedaling furiously after attaching the F-Stick to the homemade clip on the handlebars. His left hand scrolls for any updates on the thread. Anyone else to help J? na I gor ig What did I say abt typing while riding? Jasper scoffs but obediently doesn't type a reply. Seeing the convenience store up ahead, he stows the phone in his pocket and unclips the F-Stick. He lets the bike clatter against a fire hydrant as he runs the last block. Not entering the store immediately, Jasper ducks behind the criminals' getaway car. It's unlocked of course for quicker escape, but that ends up screwing them over as Jasper takes out a loose button from a dress shirt and jams it into the ignition. Tossing the keys across the street, he hops over the hood of the car to run into store and ruin some robbers' night. THUD. Okay, he hops half of the car's width and lands on his butt, smack dab on the center of the hood. The sound alerts the two guys robbing the store and both whip their pistol muzzles at Jasper's direction. At least the store clerk gets to duck out of the way thanks to Jasper's distraction. The two gunmen exit out of the automatic doors and onto the sidewalk. A kid dressed like Jasper captivates their attention enough to not shoot immediately. But that won't last for long. Jasper's been lucky but he's certain that he's not lucky enough to dodge all those bullets. All three pairs of eyes look to the hood of the car where Jasper's phone had fallen out of his pocket and is now buzzing with a new message. I know you got it, but I'm sending help anyways. She definitely deserves a heart emoticon after this, Jasper decides as the getaway car shakes as three sets of red sneakers land on the vehicle. Two more sets thump against the sidewalk cement, one on either side of the two gunmen. The two men glance nervously around at the group of brightly-dressed teens surrounding them. "We are Robin." Category:Solos Category:MoAmoogiesPrime